


Monster

by Sera1988



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Bloodplay, I love you both Alfie and Iwan, M/M, Ramsay is his own warning, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera1988/pseuds/Sera1988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a monster? I dare not say. <br/>(Ramsay's POV.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janie_tangerine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janie_tangerine/gifts), [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts), [DoubleBit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleBit/gifts), [mskullgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskullgirl/gifts).



Monster

What makes a monster I dare not say  
For I may scare you away  
I feel it welling up inside  
The monster I cannot hide  
Silent screams of ache, ache

The darkness has been biding its time  
To claim its latest victim  
Fresh meat for carnal desires 

You are forever mine  
my sweet stupid Reek

Eyes the color of dirty ice  
Skin as white as  
the driven snow  
the predator approaches 

There are lambs in my garden

Muddy and screeching,  
Vile and pleading.  
Burning bile inside my throat,  
Delighting with their flash of hope.  
They’ve lost their legs,  
And I've plucked their throats.

A kiss with a battle of lips and broken teeth

Bleed for me, my sweet.  
Smear your crimson across my lips,  
Let me lick it from your fingertips - 

A whisper laced with poison  
My fingers drag lazy circles  
around jutting hipbones 

The questions I ask are simple  
the answers so complex

Will you still hold me  
when you see what I have done?  
Will you still kiss me the same  
when you taste their blood? 

you feel it flowing against your lips 

So crimson red and sweet

Your answer is always  
irrevocably  
infallibly  
Yes


End file.
